Queen Aleena Hedgehog
*Joseline Gassen *Mabel Cezar *Maggie Vera |species = Hedgehog |gender = Female |fur color = Purple |hair color = Dark Purple |skin color = Peach |eye color = Black |attire = *White dress *Golden cloak *Necklace *Jeweled crown |family = *Sonic the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog |likes = *Peace *Her children *Mobius and its residents |dislikes = *Robotnik *Being separated from her children |alignment = Good }} Queen Aleena HedgehogSonic the Hedgehog: The Complete Sonic Comic Encyclopedia, "Sonic Underground" is a character in the Sonic Underground television series. She is an anthropomorphic hedgehog and the mother of Sonic, Manic and Sonia. She is also the original leader of the Freedom Fighters. Concept and creation In early concept art made during the early development of Sonic Underground, Queen Aleena Hedgehog was featured with red fur instead of pink.FREAK-OUT FRIDAY: THE ORIGINAL SONIC UNDERGROUND CONCEPT & DIC at Sonic Stadium This design for the character, however, was eventually scrapped through unknown circumstances. Appearance Queen Aleena is an anthropomorphic, quill-less hedgehog with dark purple hair and cloak, as well as thistle pink fur and black eyes. Her crown and the slightly thick piece of cloth at the front end of her cloak is gold. While her armor covering her body is white, the jewel on the middle of it is cerise. She wears a purple cloak while she's keeping her eyes on her children. However, she was seen wearing a red hood when giving up the triplets, in the theme song and in "To Catch a Queen". History Queen Aleena was the former ruler of Mobius, but was deposed at the hands of Doctor Robotnik. The Oracle of Delphius informed her that she was forced to leave her children in a basket and gave them to three separate families (by placing them in front of their house and knocking the door) in order to protect them. Throughout the series, she helps Sonic, Manic, and Sonia, whose main goal is to find her, which they fail to do, despite everything. Along the way, she leaves cryptic messages and clues for them to find, and several times intervenes directly to save her children. According to prophecy, the Queen and her children will one day reunite and form the Council of Four, bringing about Robotnik's defeat. Due to the cancellation of the series, this never occurred in an episode, but it is highly likely that if it wasn't canceled, the prophecy would have come true. Personality Queen Aleena is caring and does her best to help her children—she once openly fired on a group of Swatbots and a Roboticizer to save Manic. Unlike Robotnik, she also cared about the people of Mobius since before Robotnik ruled, everyone lived peacefully. In fact, if she was not risking the fate of her children, she would join them and become a Freedom Fighter but she believes that if she reunites with her children before the time is right, the prophecy will not come true and something horrible will befall upon them. Influence Aleena's past often influences the adventures of her children. In the episode "Friend or Foe?", she is revealed to have visited the Floating Island in the past and met Knuckles the Echidna. She left a message on the island, saying that Knuckles would be the first in a series of allies who would join her children in their quest. She also built Mobius' Hanging Gardens for her children before they were born. The Gardens housed a specimen of the Velocitree, which Robotnik used to make Sonic Tonic, a liquid that when poured on the feet made one go super fast. Powers and abilities Queen Aleena appears to possess certain magical abilities, such as projecting her image to other locations and teleporting from place to place. Her crown contains a jewel that acts as a signal device; if separated from her, will pinpoint on her location. In other media Archie Comics Queen Aleena made an appearance in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics as a part of a crossover between the Archie Comics and the Sonic Underground television series. She appeared in ''Sonic Super Special'' #10 as a part of a flashback Sonic told to Sonic Prime and Zonic the Zone Cop when they came to their Zone. Gallery SonicUndergroundprototype.jpg|An early concept of Queen Aleena QueenAleenamodelsheet.jpg QueenAleenamodelsheet2.jpg QueenAleenamodelsheet3.jpg QueenAleenamodelsheet4.jpg QueenAleenamodelsheet5.jpg QueenAleenamodelsheet6.jpg SonicUndergroundsizechart.jpg References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fictional hedgehogs Category:Fictional queens Category:Fictional revolutionaries Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999